


Breaking the Golden Rule

by jac_jones7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance and Allura are Cousins, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, alternate universe- matchmaking, broganes, everyone is acceptable legal ages suck it dreamworks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jac_jones7/pseuds/jac_jones7
Summary: Keith and Shiro must marry before they can take over their father's company. Lance and Allura are cousins, and are 2 of the best matchmakers in New York, with 1 Golden Rule: No Dating Clients.





	Breaking the Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first posted fic ever. Hope to update this fix often. I hope I figured out the tagging but if as I update y'all notice that I missed something, totally let me know and I can fix it! I'll be updating those as I go as well. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!

"NO! IS HE CRAZY!?" Shiro just shook his head at his younger brother's reaction. He knew that this reaction was coming, but the shouting was actually a lot calmer than he was expecting. He expected something thrown across the room and an angry storm out, complete with door slam.

"Unfortunately, he is completely serious." Shiro sighed in response. He was still trying to process the information himself, let alone try and calm down Keith from his impending explosion. Shiro wished he could see his way out of this situation, but when their father decided something, his mind would not be changed. So with a calm façade that hid the storm brewing inside he walked over to the bar and got himself a drink and downed it in one go. Looking his brother in the eye he repeated what he said moments before.

"We're both expected to find suitable partners and get married. Within the year. Or the company will not be passed down to us."

\----- #------

Uptown from the brothers, Lance stared at the happy couple dancing around the hotel's ballroom dance floor. He smiled to himself out of pride. This was a part of his job that he loved the most. Getting to see the result of his hard work. Bella and Tyson were Allura and his's longest and hardest clients to match. At that moment his cousin approached him, handing off her empty champagne flute to a passing waiter.

"So, we did it. Look how happy they are." Allura remarked to him.

"Yeah. It only took a year of failed set ups and matches for them to finally agree to go outside of their preferences." He replied.

"True, but I count it as a win for Altean Affections, so let's enjoy tonight." Allura was right Lance thought to himself. They worked hard to continue the proud reputation of being the top match-making company in Manhattan, taking charge of it after Allura's father, his uncle, passed away four years ago.

"You, my dear sweet cousin, are absolutely correct. However it's getting close to 1am, and I'm thinking about calling it a night and heading home. I need my beauty sleep! Perfection like this doesn't just happen naturally you know! We can't all be you."

"Don't blame me, I can"t help my genetics. Don't worry Lance, you're pretty in your own way. Weird ears and all". She patted his cheek with a smirk as she joked. Lance would have been offended if he didn't know her as well as he knew his own sisters, and knew that she was kidding. He just shrugged and smiled, gave her a parting hug and went to gather his coat and hail a cab, unknown that in a few months, everything was going to change.

\----- # -----

[2 months later]

"Pidge, it is hopeless, I"m hopeless."

"Well hello to you hopeless, I'm newly annoyed. What can I do for you?" Keith just stared at her, sitting there with her mischievous grin.

Deciding to ignore her attempt at a joke, Keith continued explaining about how he was having no luck convincing his father to change his mind on the marriage clause.

"He says it's because the Board would feel more comfortable if the people taking over after he retires were a bit more traditional in their lives! HELLO! I HAVE A FUCKING KNIFE COLLECTION I LIKE BETTER THAN PEOPLE! Shiro has a fucking robot arm! I think we passed traditional about 5 stations back!" By the time he finished his little rant, his face was reddening and he was getting antsy and agitated.

"Are you done?" She asked with a bored look on her face. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard already before in the 2 months since Thace informed his sons of the demands.

"Since you don't seem to be having any luck convincing your father, have you tried actually looking for someone to go out with? You know, get the ball rolling?" The glare he leveled her with in response to her question answered it for her.

"You know I hate dating. It's such a hassle. So much effort for something that has just as much chance as not working out, as it would of working."

"Well you may hate it, but you don't seem to have a choice. Why don't you just hire someone?"

"What?! You think I should hire someone to be my boyfriend/fiancé whatever person?"

"No, although that isn't the worst idea, and knowing you, you should keep it as a back up. I meant, why don't you just hire a dating service? You fill out your preferences, they find you the people. You just have to, you know, actually show up to the dates." She pointed out.

"That was one time!" Pidge just stared at him. "Okay one time that year, but I haven't done that more than 3 times, maximum." He defended.

"Actually, you've done it 5 times. Twice in the last seven months." She stated with absolute certainty. Keith knew better than to argue with her. When she was confident about something, she was almost always right.

"Oh! I know, you should use Lan-"

At that moment, Shiro walked in with Pidge's older brother Matt, interrupting whatever she was trying to say. The Holt siblings were the best internet and technical security experts that they had at Mamora Security Services. Matt had been recruited when he was 22, right out of college, where he had been Shiro's roommate. Pidge had been recruited once she turned 18, 2 years after she graduated high school.

"Hey Keith. Hello Gremlin." Matt teased.

"Hello Beta Test." Pidge fired back.

"Ouch, Harsh, you wound me." He said, although neither sibling's voice held malice.

"So what's up? How are you?" Shiro asked.

"Well I was just suggesting to Keith here, that he should hire a dating service because he hates finding dates himself, and it appears that you both aren't getting out of this little lifelong stipulation that was bestowed upon you. What I was saying before you interrupted me, was that he should just use Lance's company. Altean Affections. He owns it with his cousin Allura."

"Wait, Altean Affections is Lance's company? Like Lance that you went to high school with? The gangly kid who would hit on every girl or boy he thought was cute but could never score with. He co-owns the most successful match-making service in the city? How?" Matt asked, completely shocked.

"Well when you word it like that. Apparently high school was just practice. He really grew in college, and when Allura's father passed away, she had already been working for him for 3 years and had built up a reputation. Once Lance finished his psychology degree, she brought him in. Within a few years he had a reputation himself, and now they're like some match-making power duo." She explained.

"Is Lance the one who owns the really good Samoan restaurant in Brooklyn?"

"No. That's Hunk, his roommate. Lance is the one who showed up super late to Matt's birthday last year, drank way to many drinks, way to fast and then disappeared like right after. Tall, tanned, blue eyes, and a complete dork." At Pidge's description Keith froze. He suddenly had a flashback to that exact night.


End file.
